religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Konrad Stekl
Konrad Stekl (Ragusa, Dalmatië (nu: Dubrovnik, Kroatië), 21 juli 1901 – Graz, 9 mei 1979) was een Oostenrijks componist, muziekpedagoog, musicoloog en dirigent. Levensloop Stekl was een zoon van een K. en K. Generaal-Majoor. Hij groeide in verschillende landen en steden op. Zo ging hij op school in Brno, Tsjechië, in Chotusice, Okres Kutná Hora, Tsjechië, in Ragusa, Dalmatië, in Gorizia, Italië, in Triëst, Italië, in Chicago, Illinois en in Ridgefield Park in New Jersey. In 1922 vertrok de familie Stekl met hun zoon Konrad weer naar Stiermarken in Oostenrijk. Stekl studeerde aan de school van de Musikverein für Steiermark, de latere Universität für Musik und darstellende Kunst in Graz muziektheorie, piano, orgel, trompet en contrabas onder andere bij Roderich von Mojsisovics-Mojsvár (1877-1953) en bij Artur Michl (1897-1965). Als het aan de beurt was, de muziekscholen in de Oostenrijkse deelstaat Stiermarken op te bouwen, stichtte hij muziekscholen in Judenburg, in Zeltweg, in Fohnsdorf, in Trbovlje, (Slovenië), in Eichtal, in Edlingen en in Ratschach. In 1941 werd hij tot muziekdirecteur benoemd. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog en de terugkomst uit de Russische gevangenschap werd hij directeur van de muziekschool Kapfenberg. Daar werd hij ook dirigent van het orkest van de gezelschap van de muziekvrienden. Het Ringorchester Graz werd van hem opgericht en hij was langjarige dirigent van het orkest. Hij was professor aan de Universität für Musik und darstellende Kunst in Graz. Stekl behoorde tot de weder-oprichters van de Steirische Tonkünstlerbund in 1957 en heeft veel engagement in de ontwikkeling van deze federatie van componisten ingebracht. Hij was lange jaren de 2e voorzitter van de Steirische Tonkünstlerbund en werd in 1962 erelid. Als componist schreef hij werken voor vele genres. In 1947 en in 1953 kreeg hij de Joseph Marx-Musikpreis van de deelstaat Stiermarken. In 1957 werd hij met de Förderpreis van de Österreichische Staatspreis en in 1961 met de Theodor-Körner-Preis onderscheiden. Stijl Stekl ging van de romantiek van Max Reger uit, die hem van zijn leraar Roderich von Mojsisovics-Mojsvár opgedragen werd. Aansluitend componeerde hij in de twaalftoontechniek (Dodecafonie) om later over te gaan in de vrije inzet van de techniek van de reekscompositie. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1935 Corelli-Variationen, voor orkest, op. 27 * 1948 Flötenphantasie aus der Oper "Der Rattenfänger", voor dwarsfluit en orkest, op. 41b * 1948 Tanz-Suite aus der Oper "Der Rattenfänger", voor groot orkest, op. 41a * Adagio und Fuge, voor strijkorkest, op. 38 * Chippeva-Suite, voor trompet en kamerorkest, op. 129 * Concert, voor fagot en orkest, op. 83 * Concertino, voor trompet en orkest, op. 89 * Corelli - Suite, voor orkest, op. 26 * Die Macht der Liebe, liederencyclus voor orkest, op. 90 * Drei Interludien aus der Oper "Marino Falieri", voor groot orkest, op. 61a * Drei Vorspiele zu der Oper "Grauli", voor groot orkest, op. 51a * Festliche Musik - Suite in F-groot, voor orkest, op. 39 * Heroischer Marsch, voor orkest, op. 20b * Imaginationen, muziek voor strijkorkest, op. 104 * In Freiburg sind viele gefallen, orkestfantasie over een oud soldatenliedje, op. 40c * Kleine Suite im 12-Ton-Stil, op. 50a * Klosterneuburger Hymnar - 3 Orchester-Vorspiele aus "Der Verduner Altar", voor orkest, op. 58a * Königin und Fiedelmann, melodrama voor spreker en orkest, op. 79 * Musik aus der Oper "Anna lwanowna", voor groot orkest, op. 57a * Musik im 12-Ton, voor strijkorkest, op. 56b * Ouvertüre, voor orkest, op. 13 * Ouvertüre im alten Stil, voor orkest, op. 25 * Quatro incisioni, voor orkest, op. 131 * Rococo-Suiten, voor orkest, op. 33 * Russische Tanz-Suite aus der Oper "Anna lwanowna", voor groot orkest, op. 57b * Südslawische Suite, voor orkest, op. 31 * Symphonie des 1. Mai, voor gemengd koor en orkest, op. 47b - tekst: R. Frant * Trifailer Marsch, voor orkest, op. 20a * Vorspiel mit Marsch aus der Oper "Der Kammerkavalier", voor orkest, op. 60a * Walzer, voor orkest, op. 20c * ''Zwei Zwischenspiele aus der Oper "Königin Teje", voor orkest, op. 63a Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1944 Festlicher Ruf für Bläser und Schlagwerk Nr. 2, op. 40b * 1976 Musica turca, voor symfonisch blaasorkest, op. 124 * 1978 Cheyenne - Amorphia, op. 138 * Festlicher Ruf für Bläser Nr. 1, op. 40a * Musik für Bläser, op. 102 Missen, oratoria, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1959 Requiem, voor een knaapstem (knapenkoor), sopraan-, alt-, tenor-, bas-solo, achtstemmig gemengd koor en groot orkest, op. 45 * 1962 Der Verduner Altar, Hymnarium in 3 delen, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bariton, twee bassen, sprekkoor, jongeskoor, vrouwen-, mannen- en gemengd koor, orkest en orgel, op. 58 * 1971 Verlassenheit, cantate naar een gedicht van Georg Trakl, op. 84 * 1972 Franz von Assisi, Oratorium, op. 85 - tekst: Paul Keller * Barrabas, Bijbelse scène voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 66 - tekst: Georg Trakl * Bekenntnis, voor tenor, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 52b -tekst: O. Eggenreich * Der 117. und 67. Psalm, voor gemengd koor en orgel, op. 6 * Maria Magdalena, Bijbelse scène voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 70 - tekst: Georg Trakl Muziektheater Opera's Toneelmuziek * 1925 Nachtigallenschlag, voor drie vrouwenstemmen, een mannenstem, drie dwarsfluiten, twee hobo's, twee klarinetten in Bes, twee fagotten, vier hoorns in F, twee trompetten in C, een trombone of tuba, pauken en strijkorkest, op. 4 - tekst: Theodor Colshorn, naar Emanuel Geibel * 1931 Der Kaufmann von Venedig (De koopman van Venetië) (1594/1596), muziek voor de komedie van William Shakespeare, op. 18 * 1968 Blaubart, tragedie in twee taferelen voor solisten, gemengd koor ren orkest, op. 72 * Die Spinne, drama in 1 akte, op. 100 - tekst: E. Decsey * Don Juans Tod, dramatische scène solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 100 - tekst: Georg Trakl * Johanna, dramenfragment voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 74 - tekst: Georg Trakl * Musik zu einem Schäferspiel (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe), Musik zu einem Märchenspiel (M. Fiedler), Musik zu einem Singspiel (M. Fiedler), op. 17 * Narrenliebe, melodram voor spreker en orkest, op. 44 - tekst: Bruno Ertler * Sündflut, toneelstuk voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkst, op. 75 - tekst: Max Dauthenday Werken voor koren * Edelrauten und Stoanröserln, voor mannenkoor, op. 77 * Kleinigkeiten, voor vrouwen- of kinderkoor, op. 64a - tekst: E. Mahnert * Lied der Arbeit, voor mannenkoor en blazers, op. 24b - tekst: K. Bröger * Madrigale, voor gemengd koor, op. 19 *# März (Max Dauthendey) *# Juninacht (R. Kapri) *# Raphael (Peter Hille) *# Im Morgenglanz * Mannerchöre a cappella, op. 23a * Männerchöre a cappella, op. 47a * Psalmarium "Herr dich werde ich rufen müssen", voor gemengd koor, op. 140 (onvoltooid) * Suite, voor vrouwenkoor, hoorns, bekken en strijkorkest, op. 8 - tekst: K. H. Bartz en Peter Hille, naar Emanuel Geibel * Weihnachtshymne, voor mannenkoor, trompet, hoorns en strijkers, op. 23b - tekst: Alphons Petzold Vocale muziek * 1925 Zwei Lieder, naar gedichten van Freiherr Börries von Münchhausen * 1925 Lieder, voor sopraan en piano, op. 1b - tekst: naar gedichten van Alphons Petzold * 1925 Orchesterlieder, voor zangstem en orkest, op. 2 *# "Sanfter Abend" en "Bewegte Nacht", naar gedichten van Rudolf Kapri, op. 2a *# Lieder der Sehnsucht naar gedichten van Grete David, Cäsar Flaischlen, Johannes Sorge, op. 2b * 1926 Leuchtende Tropfen, voor mannenstem en piano, op. 3 - tekst: Peter Hille * 1931 Lieder der Verklärung, op. 21 - tekst: Alphons Petzold * 1947 Goldener Wein, voor tenor en piano, op. 42 - tekst: Ernst Goll * 1947 Goldener Wein, voor zangstem en kamerorkest, op. 42a - tekst: Ernst Goll * 1948 Das trunkene Lied, voor bariton en orkest, op. 46 -tekst: Omar Chajjam * 1950 Silhouetten, liederen, op. 49b - tekst: G. Körber * 1975 Junakische Balladen, voor bariton en piano, op. 111 * Altägyptische Liebeslieder, op. 62 * Dalmatinische Sonette, 18 gezangen voor een zangstem en orkest, op. 78 * Daß Friede sei, voor zangstem en orkest, op. 52a - tekst: H. Zienkl * Das Jahr des Einsamen, voor zangstem en orkest, op. 59 - tekst: Georg Trakl * Das Vergiß mein nicht, voor tenor, dwarsfluit en driestemmig vrouwenkoor, op. 22 - tekst: Peter Hille * Deine Augen, voor tenor en orkest, op. 34 - tekst: Max Dauthenday * Die sechzehn Lochran, liederencyclus voor bariton en orkest, op. 68 * Drei Balladen, voor zang en blazerskwartet, op. 71b - tekst: Georg Trakl * Drei Lieder, voor sopraan en piano, op. 9b * Empfundene Nächte, voor sopraan en orkest, op. 43b - tekst: E. Mahnert * Frühlingslieder, voor zang en piano, op. 9a - tekst: I. Kraßnitzer * Gesänge aus Ochrid, voor sopraan en piano, op. 67 * Goldene Tränen, voor mannenstem en groot orkest, op. 32 - tekst: Max Dauthenday * Japanische Tuschzeichnungen, voor sopraan en piano, op. 43a - tekst: E. Mahnert * Japanische Tuschzeichnungen, voor zangstem en kamerorkest, op. 43a - tekst: E. Mahnert * Junakische Lieder I, op. 107 * Junakische Lieder II, op. 108 * Junakische Lieder III, op. 109 * Kammerlieder Nr. 1, voor sopraan, dwarsfluit en piano, op. 10a - tekst: A. v. Wallpach * Kammerlieder Nr. 2, voor sopraan, hoorn en piano, op. 10b - tekst: Ricarda Huch * Kleines Ufer am lieblichen Jen, voor sopraan en kamerorkest, op. 114 * Koloratur-Gesänge, voor hoge stem en orkest, op. 30 * Mädchenlieder, voor middenstem en piano, op. 29 - tekst: Ernst Goll * Sehnsucht, voor sopraan, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 134 * Stille Stunden, liederen, op. 48 - tekst: B. Ertler * Und i hab das schon gsagt, voor kinderstemmen en instrumenten, op. 64b * Wiegenlied aus dem Bühnenstück "Sündflut" von Max Dauthendey, voor zang en groot orkest, op. 28 Kamermuziek * 1925 Capriccio, voor viool en piano, op. 5a, Nr. 1 * 1937 Streichquartett in einem Satz, op. 36b * 1937 Klavier-Trio, op. 37 * 1962 Sonatine, voor viool en piano, op. 55b * 1966 Streichtrio, voor viool, altviool en cello, op. 36a * 1973 Fantasietta, voor klarinet en piano, op. 5b Nr. 2 * 1973 Rondo, voor dwarsfluit, fagot en piano, op. 5b Nr. 3 * 1975 Burgenland-Suite, voor vier houtblazers * 1976 Sonata americana, op. 121 * 1977 Drei Duos, voor twee dwarsfluiten * 1979 Sonate, voor dwarsfluit en piano, op. 98 * Barocke Tanzmusik, voor hobo, klarinet, hoorn, fagot, 2 violen, altviool en cello * Concerto minimo, voor vier koperblazers, op. 97 * kleine Duomusik, voor 2 klarinetten, op. 81a * Duo, voor klarinet en fagot, op. 81b * Fanfaren, voor koperensemble, op. 65 * Figurae-Boema, voor basklarinet en piano, op. 130 * Magische Kontakte, voor dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet en fagot, op. 137 * Metarmorphosen, voor klarinetkwartet, op. 119 * Miniaturen I, voor blazerskwintet, op. 125a * Miniaturen II, voor blazerskwintet, op. 125a * Musica friulana, voor klarinetkwartet, op. 101 * Musica semiseria, voor klarinettrio, op. 92 * Musica semiseria, voor vier hoorns in F, op. 118 * Musik für zwei Bläser, op. 82a * Musik für vier Bläser, op. 82b * Musik für 2 Flöten, op. 126 * Ol' Texas, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, hoorn en fagot, op. 122 * Posthorntrio, voor viool, hoorn en piano, op. 127 * Quartetto breve, voor strijkkwartet, op. 93 * Quartetto enigmatico, voor strijkkwartet, op. 112 * Quartetto in modo presente, voor strijkkwartet, op. 117 * Sonate - Thema, Variationen, Erinnerungen an Franz Schubert, voor hoorn en piano, op. 91 * Sonate, voor tuba en piano, op. 113a * Sonate, voor dwarsfluit en piano, op. 98a * Sonate, voor hobo en piano, op. 88 * Sonate, voor altviool en piano, op. 104 * Sonate, voor cello en piano, op. 99 * Sonatine, voor hobo en piano, op. 5b Nr. 1 * Trio-Mosaiken, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet en hoorn, op. 123 * Tritenien, voor 3 instrumenten, op. 135 * Verwandlungen, voor koperinstrumenten, op. 120 Werken voor orgel * 1973 Orgelsonate, op. 94 * Orgelsonate, op. 115 * Orgelsonate, op. 132 * Orgelsonate, op. 136 * Passacaglia, op. 96 Werken voor piano * 1954 Grotesken, vijf stukken, op. 11b * 1956 Acht kleine Klavierstücke, op. 53a * Fantasia sul A basso, op. 50b * Kanons, Fughetten und Grotesken, op. 11 * Sonatine, voor piano, op. 53 B Publicaties * Konrad Stekl: Eine bedeutende deutsche Kulturarbeit in Laibach (Die Laibacher Philharmonische Gesellschaft 1702–1918), in: Blätter für Heimatkunde, des Historischen Vereins für die Steiermark, Jahrgang 46, 1972, pp. 105–115 * Konrad Stekl: Karl May und die Steiermark, in: Mitteilungen der Karl-May-Gesellschaft (M-KMG) 9/1971, S. 17 * Konrad Stekl en Wolfgang Suppan: Steirische Musikerjubiläen - Festschrift im Auftrag des Steirischen Tonkünstlerbundes, Graz : ADVA, 1971-1972, 59 p. * Konrad Stekl: Volksliedaufzeichnungen in der topographisch-statistischen Skizze von Neuberg/Steiermark 1803, S. 1215-1228, in: 40 Jahre Steirischer Tonkünstlerbund. Festschrift, Graz 1967, S. 33-41 * Konrad Stekl: Besprechungen, Kritiken über Wolfgang Suppan: Jenö Takács, in: Mitteilungen des Steierischen Tonkünstlerbundes, Nr. 72, Oktober-Dezember 1977, S. 16. * Konrad Stekl: Die musikdramatisch tätigen Komponisten der Steiermark, in: Sonderdruck aus den "Mitteilungen des Steirischen Tonkünstlerbundes", Nr. 25/26 und 27/28, 1966 * Konrad Stekl: Steirische Musiknotendrucke zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen, in: Sonderdruck aus den "Mitteilungen des Steirischen Tonkünstlerbundes", Nr. 29/30, 1967 * Konrad Stekl: 40 Jahre Steirischer Tonkünstlerbund - Festschrift, Graz : Akad. Druck- u. Verl.-Anst., 1967, 88 p. * Konrad Stekl: Zur Dokumentation der Grazer Beethoven- und Schubert-Locken, in: Sonderdruck aus "Blätter für Heimatkunde", Graz 1967, Heft 1 Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Helmut Brenner: National Socialist Strategies for Denationalisation and "Ethnical Change" Through Music and Their Practical Realisation as Attempted in Slovenian Lower Styria 1941-1945, in: Jahrbuch für Volksliedforschung, 35. Jahrg., 1990 (1990), pp. 95-106 * Orchesterkatalog zeitgenössischer österreichischer Komponisten, Vienna: Österreichischer Komponistenbund, 1982 * Eugen Brixel: Das Grosse Steirische Blasmusikbuch - Mit Ehrentafel der steirischen Blasmusikkapellen, Vienna: Fritz Molden, 1981, 423 p., ISBN 321701197X * Index to music necrology : 1979 necrology, Notes (Music Library Association), 1980, p. 866 * Harald Goertz: Österreichische Komponisten der Gegenwart - Ein Handbuch, Vienna: Doblinger, 1979, 96 p. * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, Vol. II, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974, 567 p., ISBN 0-8108-0734-3 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, New York: Scarecrow Press, 1964, 405 p. * P. Townend: Who's who in music and musicians' international directory 1962, New York: Hafner Publishing Co., 1962, 331 p. * Erich Hermann Müller von Asow, Hedwig Müller von Asow: Kurschners Deutscher Musiker-Kalender 1954 - Zweite Ausgabe des Deutschen Musiker-Lexikons, Berlin: Walter de Gruyter, 1954, 1702 COLS p. Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Oostenrijks componist Categorie:Oostenrijks dirigent Categorie:Oostenrijks musicoloog Categorie:Oostenrijks muziekpedagoog Categorie:Oostenrijks organist Categorie:Oostenrijks pianist